Bronchodilator agents play an outstanding role in the treatment of respiratory disorders such as COPD and asthma. Beta-adrenergic agonists and cholinergic muscarinic antagonists are well established bronchodilator agents in widespread clinical use. Beta-adrenergic agonists currently used by the inhaled route include short-acting agents such as salbutamol (qid) or terbutaline (tid) and long-acting agents such as salmeterol and formoterol (bid). These agents produce bronchodilation through stimulation of adrenergic receptors on airway smooth muscle, reversing the bronchoconstrictor responses to a variety of mediators, such as acetylcholine. Inhaled muscarinic antagonists currently used include the short-acting ipratropium bromide or oxitropium bromide (qid) and the long-acting tiotropium (qd). These agents produce bronchodilation by reducing vagal cholinergic tone of airway smooth muscle. In addition to improve lung function, these agents also improve quality of life and reduce exacerbations. There are in the clinical literature a number of studies strongly demonstrating that the administration of a combination of a beta-2 agonist and a M3 antagonist is more efficacious for the treatment of COPD than either of the components alone (for example, van Noord, J. A., et al., Eur. Respir. J., 26, 214-222). Pharmaceutical compositions containing a combination of both types of bronchodilator agents are also known in the art for use in respiratory therapy. As an example, WO2009013244 discloses a medical composition containing salmeterol as beta-adrenergic agonist agent and tiotropium as antimuscarinic agent.
A single molecule possessing dual activity at muscarinic M3 and adrenergic β2 receptors (MABA) would be desirable both in terms of efficacy and side-effects in the treatment of COPD. It would show also a relevant advantage in terms of formulation compared with the two-component combination. It would be also easier to co-formulate with other therapeutic agents such as inhaled anti-inflammatories to create triple therapy combinations. Thus there is a need for new compounds having both beta2 receptor agonist and muscarinic receptor antagonist activity and being suitable for the treatment of respiratory diseases, such as asthma and COPD.